Air Conditioning
by ClockworkPikachu
Summary: What happens when it breaks! KaitoxOC, GakupoxRin, GakupoxOC, Miku is forever alone...


Air Conditioning

I do not own Vocaloid.

From the POV of Jay

1

Summer in Tokyo is HOT. It's a fact of life. For the last five weeks of school, we slog through the horrible, sticky, humid, humid, humid heat. And then, and only then, do we get the lovely bliss that is the summer holidays. The teachers kind of ease up on the work load and the use of Bunsen burners, seeing how sleeping in this heat is impossible. All of the teachers except for the Home Ec teacher, Shion-sensei.

Shion-sensei is the strictest out of all the teachers in the school. His teaching style just gets colder as the weather gets hotter. Well at least to me. He hates me. And I love Shion-sensei, even if all I ever get is you can do better. I will live with it. I guess.

Rin and I were staying after school for the art club we belonged to and wouldn't get home until five. That was ok. I live with Rin and Miku and can honestly say that I absolutely despise Miku for one reason. She's Shion-sensei's absolute favorite student. Everything she does is praised with his lovely deep voice, so beautiful I could drown in it. And I get you can do better. Ugh.

"The drawing is nice, Jay-chan!" Rin said happily as she stared down at my paper. The white surface was covered in a rough sketch of a Grim Reaper. "They won't let you enter it in the art festival, though. Too dark, but the scythe's pretty darn cool."

"Thanks, Rin-chan." I replied. "Can I see your drawing?" I pointed to her sketch book.

"Ok. It's not as good as yours." Rin held her sketch book up to me. The page was covered in pandas. I smiled. Rin was a complete little kid.

"It's real cute, Rin-chan!" My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished around for a second until I found it. The screen was lit up with a text (of impending doom).

I groaned and showed the screen to Rin. She joined me and we collectively groaned. The text was form Miku, proclaiming that our building's AC had failed. We would die of the heat tonight without the air conditioning. The screen lit up again.

_It's alright, I have a solution, _The text read. What the heck did she mean 'I have a solution'?

_Shion-sensei said that we could stay over at his place until our building's Ac gets fixed. _ My jaw hit the floor. That is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard or seen Miku ever say/write. She was a genius.

"Wow!" Rin clapped happily and jumped up and down. "Could you text her back to pack for us?"

"Alright." I said and tapped the text through to Miku.

The screen was hit with another text in a second. _Ok, Jay-chan! Don't worry, I've packed all the stuff we need for a night. :D_

I stood up and stretched, my shoulders popping from sitting in the same position for so long. I shoved my sketch book back in my bag and headed for the door. The club was dismissed a few seconds later and we all filed out in to the street.

I started to walk towards home, when Rin pulled me back.

"Hey, look, Jay." She pointed towards a tall purple haired man that I recognized instantly as Kamui-sensei. My phone buzzed again. I moaned and extracted it from my pocket.

_Sensei said that he asked Kamui-sensei to pick you guys up. _The power of Miku's motor fingers amazes me.

Kamui-sensei walked over to us and pulled on Rin's hair bow.

"Could ya tell me where Kagamine-chan is?" He asked Rin playfully. "Or Akuma-chan?" Kamui-sensei pulled on my one of short braids. "I need to find them."

"Here, sensei." I said loudly. He pulled on my other braid.

"So where's Kagamine-chan?" He questioned me, tugging lightly.

"Here, sensei!" Rin chorused. He patted her on the head.

"Alright! I found you guys!" He smiled and laughed. I smiled back. "My car's around the corner, so we gotta walk. Seriously, where were you guys hiding?" He said as we started walking around to the teacher parking lot.

"Why were you staying after, sensei?" Rin asked.

Kamui-sensei sighed. "I'm trying to get the principal to approve my class's play. He won't let me have my class perform for the school." He muttered something under his breath. "Well, here is my amazing car!" He said pointing to a black BMW.

"Yes, quite amazing." I said sarcastically. The whole school knew about Kamui-sensei's car troubles.

"Very much so, Akuma-chan!" Kamui-sensei yelled as he open the passenger side door for me and the back door for Rin.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Rin said while cutely pouting, as only Rin can.

"Because, my dearest Kagamine-chan, Akuma-chan is taller. Sorry." He said and held his hand out to help her in. I slid into the front seat and Kamui-sensei soon joined me. He hit the radio button as soon as the car. The sound of a loud guitar beat was blasted out of the speakers.

"The only thing that won't fail me." He said, pointing at the radio. "So, I know that Akuma's first name is Jay. What's yours, Kagamine-chan?"

Rin bounced a little in her seat and then replied. "My first's Rin. What's yours?" she asked Kamui-sensei sweetly.

"Gakupo." He replied and turned around to face Rin. "Only outside of school though, 'kay?"

"Alright!" Rin and I chorused.

"Good." He said and turned up the radio. The guitar beats turned to a melody that I played often.

"Hey, Gakupo-san, what's the station?" I asked.

"It's from an album that Hiyama lent me. He said it was his band." Gakupo replied. "I think it's pretty good. Whoever plays the guitar and the viola is real talented."

I blushed. "Thanks! I play the guitar and viola for Hiyama-kun's band." I said happily. Gakupo leaned back in the seat.

"Cool. You the female vocals too?" I nodded.

He drove the car in silence for a while until we came up to the building.

"Kaito and I live here." He said over the music. Gakupo parked the car and opened the door for each of us to get out. He took our backpacks too, after much protest, I got to carry my viola. We went up in the elevator to the seventh floor and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the door number 785.

"Alright, door, you are going to open today, got it?!" Gakupo said as he shook and rattled the key in the lock.

The door opened up showing one happy Miku.

"Hello, Kamui-sensei, Jay-chan, Rin-chan!" She chorused happily. Miku led Rin into the apartment while I stayed to help Gakupo get his key out of the door. While we fought with the door, Shion-sensei appeared from around the corner.

"Welcome."


End file.
